Problem: $9.869 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Solution: $9.869 \times 10^{10} = 9.869 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $9.869 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 98{,}690{,}000{,}000$